


Solved mystery

by Somewheredreaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe- Mafia, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewheredreaming/pseuds/Somewheredreaming
Summary: Soulmate Rival
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ive been hooked on reading almost all the bokuaka fic and was inspired to do my own. This is my first time writing a story like this. I hope you bare with me!

The sun has set and the cotton sky that they were admiring earlier had already vanished like the patience of the black-haired man with a gun pointing at the petite man with a pudding like hair tied up in a chair for almost half a day now. As he removed the piece of cloth covering their hostage's eye, a dead eye expression met his deep blue eyes sending a little shiver up his spine. He then made his way at the side as he felt that their leader, a tall, build-up man, with a spiked up black and silver hair walk closer to their spot.

“Kozume Kenma, the owner of the Kozume Gaming Line and the most valuable member of the Aces. I am Bokuto Koutaro the leader of the Kings. I wonder what move your group will make, specially your mysterious leader who has not shown himself to no one, now that one of their higher ups is held captive.”  
The last statement made Kenma form a curved at the side of his lips and chuckled a little.

“Hmm, so you do know how to show some expression ha, Now can you at least tell us something about your leader?” he asked politely.

Silenced filled the room that made Bokuto let out an amused laugh. After that, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe with a small smile plastered at his face. “Your loyalty really amazes me. Tobio!” he called and the blue-eyed guy and once again he pointed the gun at Kenma’s head. At the same time two unknown sound that came from the dark side of the room was heard, making every member of the Kings inside the room lift their guns. 

“Well I guess your friends are already here. But I wonder if your group is underestimating mine. Only two people was sent to rescue you? I thought you are that valuable. Come into the light now, let’s formally introduced ourselves.” He offered for to the presence behind the shadows.

A tall young blonde man with eye glasses with a gun and an orange haired shorty holding two emerged from the darkness not taking their eyes off Tobio that still has his gun pointed at their member.

Tension filled the room, everyone is feeling each other’s presence waiting for someone who is going to make the first move. Bokuto was just standing still watching everyone with a small smile which vanished instantly as he felt a strong presence coming from the right side of the room. There he found a silhouette figure of a fine built man sitting at the window with the moon at his background that made Bokuto felt something that he never felt before. 

“Now, now. Do we really have to point those dangerous things at each other?” the voice that was calm yet mixed with a warning echoed across the room sending shiver to everyone including the Kings leader, that was still not taking his eyes off the window. Everyone is silent slowly shifting their gaze to where the voice is come from. Slowly the man took his way into the light taking every eye with him in every step.

“I don’t remember inviting anyone in our party, may I know what business you have here?” Bokuto calmly asked.  
As the man came into the light, Bokuto’s heart was flustered with how beautiful the creature look. Tall, pale skin with a perfectly messed hair took his ability to speak for a second. Not to mention the calm emerald eye that looks directly at his flustered golden one. He is wearing a button-down shirt that fits perfectly with his body emphasizing its broad shoulder paired with a pair of pants connected with a black belt that has a golden buckle showing how slim his hips are. “He looks so professional and dangerous” Bokuto thought. The man let out a small laugh as he scanned every faces in the room and then back to Bokutos.

“Well you don’t really need to invite me you know…”  
The man made his way at center of the room adjacent to where Bokuto is standing. The leader felt like his heart skipped for a beat when ridiculous idea popped in his head that the breath-taking lad in front of him was…  
“..I am the reason why we are all here after all” the man said as he curved his lips sending a warning to the groups leader through his eyes.

Everyone was in shocked processing the situation. It was him, the leader of the group who is taking the spotlight of the M society for a year. The leader of the group who is considered the most powerful one. The mysterious leader who showed himself to no one despite everything they had achieved, now standing in front of them. Bokuto collected his thoughts and remained calm taking two steps forward signaling his men to put their guns down. The man plastered a smile that made Bokutos heart ached a little, but he needs to stay collected for the danger he knows that might come. Out of words, he just spent a long 20 seconds scanning the face of who claimed to be the leader of their rival group. 

“Well I guess we can all wrap-up now? You already got want you wanted so I will take my precious members with me. Or..” once again he looked at every faces in the room with an emotionless eye that made everyone froze for a second “… do you guys still want to continue this party?”

“We already met our objective so I think there is no need for us to go such length.” Bokuto knew that it was the best move to make, they know the power the aces are but their leader is unknown to them and the newly found information still taking a toll in their thoughts

“Well then, we are going now, I really appreciated that you did not hurt one of my precious member. And Tobio, Tadashi, Im glad I was able to see you two.” The last statement made every one confused but the two young men does not have enough courage to ask for his reason. Bokuto then speak,

“Can I at least know your name?” he asked not taking his eyes at the perfect back of the man. They stopped walking and the leader of the aces slowly turn his head, looked at Bokuto deeply in his eyes and at that moment Bokuto finally confirmed the feeling that was bothering him the moment he felt his presence.   
“Akaashi Keiji..” Bokuto flinch, his name alone brings comfort on Bokutos heart but his mind says otherwise. He is positive he heard that name somewhere and the words “be careful" that comes along with it. 

“...base on your expression I think you figured that we have some business with other. But I hope you wont be harassing another innocent person just to see me again right, Koutaro?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you bring me here, Akaashi? And most importantly...” he paused taking a deep breath “..why are you calling me Bokuto-san?”

To make it simple, M society is an association of powerful, wealthy group of people that compete either through their well-off businesses or through underground fighting where their lives are the ones they bet. They do all possible things to get them to the top, power is the most important thing for them. They do not do exemptions, friends or family by blood, when they see you vulnerable, they will attack you without hesitation. 

Three weeks had passed after the most shocking encounter Bokuto had experience in his 23 years of existence. No, he is not being dramatic nor exaggerating. His palmed met his face covering the three weeks’ worth of eye bag brought to him by - as he describes it- the most beautiful human being he ever saw. 

“So, you are telling me that you met the mysterious leader of the Aces?” 

Bokuto nodded. 

“And your mark lit up? With that leader? Of the aces? Our riva-“ 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaimed “I already told you for the fifth time! I met him, we met him. And yes look...” he showed the back of his ear to the man sitting in front of his office desk “..you see that fucking color right there huh? Why- just why?” Bokuto slammed his back at his chair, frustration all over his face. 

The man with that with a spiky bed hair wearing a blue three-piece suite sipped at his frappe looking at Bokuto with mix of worry and amusement. He never sees his best friend been frustrated like this before, he is just all carelessness and energy combined. 

“I’m just making sure that is not a product of your eagerness to meet their leader. But I am amused that the man you wanted to take down sooo bad is also your soulmate. What are you going to do now?” he sipped as his frappe from the coffee shop next door waiting for Bokuto’s respond. But all he got was a heavy sighed. 

“There is something about him Kuroo. Something I cannot explain, its my first time to meet him even see him yet I feel like I’ve known him for a lifetime. The feeling of comfort just by his name and mere presence is something I never experience before, its scary and from that day all I did was to crave for that feeling again.” 

“Hmm, I know that feeling…” Kuroo said while sipping his almost empty cup of frappe “.. that is what I felt when I met my soulmate. The moment I-“ 

“Excused me?!” Bokuto cut him off “You already met your soulmate?! And you didn’t even tell me?” he gets up and slammed his hands at his table dramatically enough to make Kuroo looked at him like he is a big weirdo. Well he is. But just a little. You get the point. 

“Well yeah, I met him overseas when you send me there to take care of your fucking company.” Bokuto’s face screams betrayal. Knocks were heard at his door and came from it were the two youngest members of their group. Tobio Kageyama and Yamaguchi Tadashi who is facing the same dilemma as Bokuto because both of their soulmates are also members of the Aces. 

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san” they both greeted. “We just received a letter from the Crows, apparently they are being targeted by the Aces and they have Suga-san. Daichi-san wants us help them and agrees to be under us if we succeeded.” 

Bokuto’s expression changed like he is new person. “Aces” he said under his breath. His three members are intensely looking at him waiting for his command. “Get the team!” as soon as the young lads heard him, they rush themselves outside the door. 

“Are you sure about this? He might be there and there a high possibility that this won’t be settled just by talking” Kuroo said worriedly at Bokuto 

“You know Daichi and us goes farther than being rivals and they are powerful assets for our group. Its inevitable Kuroo, ever since the Aces claimed the top, they were already our enemies.” He said while loading his gun and slipping them at his waist. Kuroo did the same.   
\----  
They found themselves in a building that sits far from the city surrounded by nothingness 

“Bokuto” a man wearing a suit hugging his body greeted both Bukuto and Kuroo with a path in the back. “Thank you for accepting my offer, they have Suga for a day know and I am losing my shit that why I came to you” he explained 

“Daichi collect yourself, at least your mark is still there. We know Suga is safe” 

Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto started moving. They reached the third floor of the building and found Suga tied up in a chair at the side of the room. No one was seen around the room, Daichi freed his unconscious soulmate and carry him. Just as he stood up, the windows were shattered leaving broken glasses all over the floor “Get down!” Kuroo shouted along the loud gun shost. Bokuto sense some presence inside the room and started pulling the trigger at them. “Bokuto-san, there are a lot of them outside, we are being surrounded” he heard Tobio through the earpiece. “Retreat if you needed to, make sure no one gets left behind and don’t worry about us, well follow after we get out here” 

Gunshots disturbed the peace that surrounded the building earlier. Rains of bullets stormed the room until only the three of them are standing. Bokuto got down on one of the enemy’s pawn, they made sure not to kill them, they just shot them in parts where they won’t be able to fight. Bokuto frowned seeing the symbol in the mans, chest right below its collar bone. 

“Bokuto! Lets get out of here!” Kuroo leads their way out the building. They reach their car but gunshots rained on them again even before Kuroo started the engine. They all cursed under their breath as they duck inside. Daichi covered Suga with himsself. 

Not long after when the shooting stopped and suddenly the car doors opened. They were dragged out the car and was forced to hop on another. Everything went fast, Kuroo, Daichi and Suga were separated from Bokuto. The cars started moving fast enough to get away before Bokuto’s car exploded. 

“Take them to our Hospital and send messages to their group. Make sure to keep an eye on them and do what I said earlier. Report everything to me” said the driver of the car where Bokuto was in. Bokuto’s mind was fighting whether to be shocked by the events that just happened or to be shocked that the cause of his sleepless night was right beside him. 

“Its rude to stare like that Bokuto-san” the man said not taking his eyes off the road. 

Bokuto was quite throughout the ride. 30% of the time was spent thinking about what happened and 70% was spent stealing glances at the man in the driver’s seat. The car turned into one the private subdivisions a little too far away from the city. Bokuto’s phone vibrated receiving message from his members. He confirmed his safety and told them that he just has some other business to attend to. The car stopped infront of a house that is not big nor small. Just enough for one family to live in. He got off the car feeling a lot of muscle aches and bruises in his body.   
“This is my house Bokuto-san”, come inside and I will treat your wounds” Bokuto was silent confuse with everything that is going one. Although he is happy that he already gets to see him again but the questions that cries for answer is taking over it. Bokuto stared at his eyes trying to find some answer but failed.  
” We are rivals, why did you save me?” Bokuto said not taking his eyes off him. “Why did you bring me here, Akaashi? And most importantly...” he paused taking a deep breath “..why are you calling me Bokuto-san?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not bring you there as my rival… I bring you there as my soulmate.

Akaashi was rather flustered with Bokuto’s question. “Out of all things that he could’ve ask" he thought. He let out a little chuckle as he invites the man inside his home. Akaashi’s house was simple, he wanted it to be. Mixture of white and caramel brown with touches of wood makes the whole place feel calm and look neat. A large shelf separates the kitchen and living room, big curtain covers the sliding door leading at his backyard. Fake plants can be seen in some corners. 

It was relaxing. Bokuto thought as he stood in the middle of the living room scanning the whole place with his eyes. He then turned his gaze to Akaashi who just got out from what seems to be the comfort room with a white box on his hands. He gestured Bokuto to sit on one of the stools in the breakfast table in which Bokuto quickly obeyed. The stool is just a perfect length to match Bokuto’s height to Akaashi’s. 

"Is it okay if I touch you, Bokuto-san?" Akaasi asked calmly while taking out some tweezers. 

"S-sure" Bokuto said almost whispering. He stiffined when a Akaashi's hand landed on his arms but rested as he slowly took out pieces of glass that got stuck on his skin. There was a calming silent for some time until the glass on Bokuto's cheeck is the only thing left. They both stop when their eyes met. "there it is again" Bokuto said on his head "his eyes is pulling me closer to him, calling me like a friend that Ive known since forever." 

"Can I?" Akaashi asked breaking the silence. Bokuto nodded in response. Akaashi slowly put his hands on Bokuto's jaw for support as he carefully pulls the last piece of glass. His hands suddenly felt heavy, Bokuto rested his head on Akaashi’s hand like a kid. Akaashi’s was caught a little off guard but he just let him. Slowly rubbing his thumb on his check while looking at his soulmate whos eyes where closed and looks like enjoying the camlness that Akaashi’s hand brings. Bokuto suddenly straighten up.

“I-im s-sorry. It’s just that Im so tired and y-your hand feels warm… a-and-“ 

“Its okay Bokuto-san, you should clean yourself first, we don’t want your open wounds to get infected. There is the bathroom, I already placed some change of clothes for you there. Ill put some ointment when you are done”.  
\----  
“Here..” Akaashi offered a warm of warm tea to Bokuto as he sit beside him on the breakfast table. “..its for muscle aches. Im glad the clothes fitted you, those were the biggest one I had.” Akaashi let out a small smile to him. “Angelic” Bokuto said on his mind. He felt heat rising on his check so he looked away and sipped on the cup instead. 

“This taste good” he commented. 

“Really? My mother made that. He would be really happy to know someone said her tea was good” Bokuto looked at Akaashi. He never expected him to have this attitude, far different from the man that made his body cold the first time they met. The Akaashi at his side right now shows emotion, real emotion, like a normal living man.

“I.. I never really bring work inside this house” Akaashi said looking at the warm cup he’s holding “everything about me, was on other side of that door. For me, this house is a safe place.” Bokuto looked at him, trying to find the meaning of the words hidden between what Akaashi said. “So can I ask you to keep this place between us, you are actually the first one I brought here.” Bokuto gave Akaashi an assuring smile. “I know that you have a lot of question in mind since the first time we met. So I will say what I know about what happened today.” Akaashi glance at Bokuto who is looking at him intensely that he needed to look away instantly.

“I saw their mark. It looks like a fox, they were not from the M society but I think I heard about them. D-do you happen to know them? They used your groups name”  
Akaashi was silent, hesitant to answer his question.

“I do know them” he started with a little nervous. “They are from the S. I met their leader once, but he doesn’t know who I was. I think he just used our name for bait.”

“S society...” Bokuto was a little surprised. What would someone from the higher society want from them. “that explains the number of pawns earlier. It almost feels like they are resurrecting... like the ones on video games you know.” Akaashi chuckled on his last statement. 

“You sure are funny Bokuto-san” Bokuto’s safe lit up on what Akaashi said.

“Really? You think Im funny?” Akaashi agreed with a nod. Bokuto started telling stories to Akaashi ignoring the fact that they both just met recently. Even foregting the events that happened earlier. Akaashi on the other side did not mind at all, letting out small laughs on some of Bokuto’s story. Both felt comfortable with each other’s company, not noticing the night has fallen deep. 

“I should get goin-“

“No!” Bokuto was about to get his suite when Akaashi stopped him.

“I-I… mean you are tired right? You should just spend the night here. I-I have a spare room you can stay there, and you can leave first thing in the morning, just... just please stay here.”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s face. He looks so nervous and scared, with that Bokuto agreed. As he was staring at the ceiling of the room trying to find the bigger picture of the events that occurred, his phone vibrated. the message from Kuro made him sit up, “Don’t come home tonight and stay away from the building, looks like they are still on our tail. We will take care of them” Bokuto looked at his door and ask himself “Does he know..”  
\----

Bokuto left the room yawning, he stared at the door in front if him and wondered if Akaashi was still there. The house was silent, he wondered off the kitchen and saw a note, a cap and a key lying there. 

“Good morning Bokuto-san. I needed to leave early; something came up from work. You can use this car and make sure no one recognizes you. And to answer your question

I did not bring you there as my rival… I bring you there as my soulmate. Until next time, Akaashi”


End file.
